lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpenland
Alpenland is a nation on the western peninsula of Norrendir. It was once a colony of The Lost Woods, but has since become independent. History Early History The region of Alpenland was seemingly uninhabited prior to the arrival of colonists from Verden, but there are various clues pointing toward an ancient civilization that once called Norrendir home. Relics recovered during the Third Domain War show advanced metalworking and powerful weaponry. Scholars from Verden were unable to determine the exact age of the relics even after years of study. Ruins and statues litter Norrendir, but there is no trace of the people who crafted them. If the civilization was literate, then no writing seems to remain behind for academics to decipher. Relics recovered by the Verden colonists would include an enchanted shield, a powerful warhammer, and several other weapons. This would suggest the crafters would have had knowledge of both magic and science. There were more relics discovered in the region of Alpenland than anywhere else, likely due to its temperate climate. Baumstadt Colony The Lost Woods created the townof Baumstadt on the coast of what would become Alpenland. The town would steadily grow over the next few years and was supported with resources from Verden until it became self-sufficient. Baumstadt was built at the edge of a deep forest, which provided some much needed familiarity to the colonists settling on new land. Baumstadt lost the support of its nation after The Lost Woods was destroyed in the cataclysm brought on by Chikara Nadir - the new host of Lazu. Suddenly independent, and not by its own will, Baumstadt would have to act quickly to stay afloat on a new, mysterious continent. Alpenland Several smaller cities sprung up along the coast - including Tannenwald and Reben. They merged together with the city of Baumstadt to form a unified nation known as Alpenland. With significant natural resources and a relatively high population at their disposal, the leaders of Alpenland were quick to expand their borders and increase productivity. The military forces of Alpenland were successful in driving all other colonies off of the mainland - forcing the Ikana to flee to Rhonos and the pirates to the Amalthea Islands. As of the year 7 ADW, Alpenland is the strongest of the former colonies, complete with a fledgling navy and an army modeled after the forces of The Lost Woods. For now, Alpenland continues to grow and lay its foundations, happy that the wars of Verden have not spread to the north. Government Unlike the anarchistic Lost Woods, Alpenland has successfully established a stronger government in order to encourage growth and prosperity. Alpenland is technically a kritocracy – a government ruled by judges. Social and political matters are brought before seven elected judges, each one representing a particular region within the nation. This body is known as the Alpenland Council of Justices. They may decide whether or not to accept proposals made to them by citizens, or they may decide a course of action for the state (such as a military operation). Locations *Baumstadt (capital) *Tannenwald *Reben Category:Geography: Nations